Empire
by Mtbanger
Summary: Wondered what will happen in book 3? we did. This is what we got, the story of the fans. After the battle of the Burning planes. Begins canon, then goes a little off.. basicly two books on one. a little violence later on. This fic was written by members o
1. Empire

**Empire**

**Disclaimer: This is a story based on the writings of Christopher Paolini, and all of the said users, and authors of this story do not claim any credit for the work that Christopher put into the inheritance trilogy. This being said, we (the Authors) _did _create some areas and character of the story, though they are based on Christopher's' works.**

This fiction was not written by me alone, it is the compiled efforts of many talented individuals on as such, and I wish to credit the following people with the writing of this story.

**Saphiras Girl**

**Mtbanger (me)**

**E.B**

**roranFTW**

**Crymson Rider**

**Darth Futurza**

**Dragon God**

**Broms Wryda**

**Croatia Rider**

**Ultimate Roran (gave a lot of support to this fic, though not an author of it… I think)**

**Edoc'sil Wryda (same as Ultimate Roran)**

**Spitfire9**

**Zak (for support, and I think some writing)**

**Amathrya-the purple dragon**

**Carsaib**

**Vandr**

**Frogzrule**

If there is any one I missed out, please say so in a review.

This fic is nearly finished, and I will try to update every week, depending on our editor (thank you roranFTW), we have many different contributors, and the forums don't have a very good grammar checker, so it could be longer.

I assure you, it is a good one.

Enjoy.

Mtbanger

---

Eragon walked out of the tent. Saphira was waiting for him.  
"What do we do now?" asked Eragon.  
Saphira was silent for a while but then said "Let me help you, and then we can go from there." He walked over to her tail; the wound was deep but not too wide.  
"Waise heill" Eragon murmured and suddenly Saphira's scales fused together closing the wound. Dizzy from the magic and the battle only a few hours ago eragon sat on saphira's shoulders like he had from what seemed to be so many years ago when she was still a small dragon. Roran stepped out and gasped a little at Saphira, she smiled revealing white fangs which were actually red from blood, Roran shuttered.

"Eragon, let's get some rest you must be exhausted from the battle. In the morning we can sort things out." said Roran.  
"Yeah" Eragon breathed "tomorrow things should seem clearer.  
"Saphira will you be alright sleeping out here?" Eragon asked.  
"I'm content little one; get your rest we have much to do in the morning." Saphira responded.  
"Thanks Saphira." Eragon said and patted her head.  
Eragon walked to a small tent nearby, on his mat he laid there thinking about everything he had discovered that day. Could everything murtagh said be true? Well, it had to be, but still he also wondered if he would ever regain Zar'roc from Murtagh. Eventually, Eragon fell back into the waking dreams he had come to claim. As he rested, his thoughts took him to his days back in Carvahall when Garrow used to give him and Roran money for the traders that came once a year. He remembered the sweet food he bought. He remembered the simple joy he felt from farming. He remembered Garrow. Guilt burnt within Eragon's chest, as he remembered his role in Garrow's death. He rolled over to face the back of his cousin, feeling even worse as he did so. Saphira sensed his mood, but said nothing.

After a restless sleep, Eragon awoke to the feeling of Roran shaking him up.  
"Come on"  
"What?"  
"Come on! Nasuada wants to speak to you."  
"... OK, I'm going now..."  
"What does Nasuada want with us, the battle just ended?"  
"I don't know, little one. I fear a dark horizon is approaching us... and you cannot even now fight, after Murtagh's theft of Zar'roc."  
Eragon Groaned.  
"I know, has this at all changed your opinion of me?"  
"Of course not!" snapped Saphira.  
"Where were you?" snapped Nasuada as Eragon walked into her tent.  
"In my tent." replied Eragon, slightly bemused.  
"Do you realize your situation, Eragon?" said Nasuada curtly.  
"No..." replied Eragon in a confused voice.  
"You've got yourself tied! The dwarves need you to repair the star saphire, you have to heal Elva, you must return to the elves, and now on top of all that, you're going with your cousin on some blasted journey to rescue some damsel in distress!" yelled Nasuda.

"Where is Elva? I must speak to her and try to heal her. It was an oath in the ancient language." In calm voice that annoyed Nasuda because of his lack of distress.  
"I am here, Shadeslayer" said Elva quietly.  
"I said I would hold you to your word, and I have"  
"Elva the time has come for me to fix my mistake. Will you allow me to heal you?"  
"You can try" said the little girl slyly.

Eragon rested his gedwey ignasia on the girl's forehead. Her skin still burned. By its own accord, his mind automatically reached out to Elva's, trying to understand the depth of her suffering. All Eragon felt were thick, iron walls.  
Eragon glanced at her, but she stared determinedly on the ground.  
Eragon remembered Oromis' lessons, and he began to chant; an ancient chant from the ancient language that would hopefully relieve Elva's suffering.  
After no more than a few seconds of the chant, the pair passed out.

Eragon woke to the sound of the wind's howl. For a few seconds, he wondered why he was lying on the floor, with nobody around: Nobody except a young child, a child with violet eyes,  
and a silvery mark on her forehead.

Eragon coughed "Did it work?"  
"I...I think so...I don't feel any different...but I cannot see your secrets."  
Eragon paused. "We need to be in a larger area" he said.  
The pair walked through the tents to where the rest of Carvahall was staying.  
"Anything?" asked Eragon.  
"I can't feel anyone's secrets...I can sense their general emotions, but I don't have that awful impulse to act." With such joy in her voice, although not her voice, for the voice Eragon heard seemed to come from a normal child and not an adult.  
"I think Elva...it might...have worked."  
The next thing Eragon knew there was a four year old girl crying around his waist, her little arms wrapped around him.  
"Thank you!" she cried.

After shaking off Elva, Eragon went back to his tent. He lay there thinking...that's one duty off my chest.  
"Yes, but do not forget little one, that we have much to do. When does Roran wish to go?" asked Saphira.  
"I'm not sure...I should go and see him."

Eragon walked over to Roran who was staring at something. At first Eragon thought it was cloth but no, it was a painting of him and Katrina.  
"Roran, when are we going to head off?"  
Roran didn't answer but Saphira did," Eragon, don't you remember that I must repair the Star Rose for the dwarves. I swore to them that I would do it. After that we can leave!"  
"Yes alright, I'll tell Roran, how long do you think it will take you?"  
"Oh not long, until we leave you should continue your training."  
"Right, I'll do that."  
Eragon's thoughts went back to his cousin and he explained saphira's plan.  
"No! We don't have time for your dumb dragon don't you understand my wife could be dead! Dead, Eragon! I'm leaving tomorrow with or with out you and saphira!"  
Eragon stood there, baffled.  
"All will be alright, Eragon you'll see." Saphira told him, but for once in his life he doubted her words.

The next few hours found Eragon speaking to many different people about many different subjects. First, he spoke to Orik about the Isidar Mithrim; it was still being repaired by the dwarves so that was all clear. He began packing immediately for his trip with Roran. If Roran went alone, that would be the end of him.  
Before he was finished packing, he attended Hrothgar's funeral, where he was asked to speak. He told everyone how Hrothgar was a brave soldier, who was brought low by a wizard's trickery. The crowd cheered for almost five minutes.  
"To Hrothgar's memory" bellowed Orik.  
The dwarves then get drank, like at previous parties.  
Eragon quietly left as he noticed Roran standing by a horse with bags and his hammer at his belt.  
"RORAN!" yelled Eragon.  
"What?"  
"Wait... Saphira… and I... are coming..." said Eragon catching his breath.  
"Ok. But I can't wait long."  
"Saphira, we must go and repay our debt to Roran."  
"Yes, we can finally kill the Ra'zac and avenge Brom's death."  
"And Garrows!" yelled Eragon  
"That too." said Saphira chuckling.

---

FAR more to come, currently we have 250 A4 pages of fiction, though not edited, please bear with us.

Mtbanger

Don't forget to review!


	2. Deaperate Measures

-1**A/N: **Sorry about the slow update, some problem with my pc, combined with me forgetting the next update date, chapter three will be on time.

Thanky to all the reviewers!

I know, a litle short, hopefully the next few chapters will be of a longer legnth, but that is entirely down to the editor and how much he sends me.

**Chapter Two - Desperate measures**

Roran stood waiting for Eragon

"Where is he?" thought Roran.  
As if in answer, Saphira dropped from the sky.  
"Where's your horse?" asked Roran  
"Horse? Why ride, when you can fly?" replied Eragon with a smile on his face.  
Roran paled.  
"You...want me to...ride...her? What if I fall off?"  
Eragon laughed.  
"Saphira will catch you, don't worry."  
Roran looked doubtful.  
"If I die flying, I'm never going to speak to you again."  
Eragon laughed.

Roran allowed Saphira to talk to him directly. Roran discovered Saphira was slightly more intelligent than he realized. After many hours of flying, their bones stiff, the trio landed on top of helgrind.  
"There is no room for me in that cave, I shall circle above." Said Saphira.  
"Welcome to the Ra'zac's lair, Roran." said Eragon cautiously as they entered the cave they saw. They kept walking for the cave went far into the mountain.  
"Eragon..." said Roran.  
"Hm?" replied Eragon.  
"You don't have a weapon…"

Eragon looked down at his empty sheath, he could not _believe_ his foolishness in forgetting to bring a sword, so accustomed was her, to Za'roc's constant presence.  
He was interrupted from his requiem when Eragon and Roran heard the sly voices of a ra'zac "So the foolish humansss have fallen into our trap."  
As Eragon started to use magic he felt as if he could barely move and realized that it was the Ra'zac's breath that he had felt the effects of so long ago in Carvahall. Eragon had hoped that his changes from the Blood-oath Ceremony would protect him from this. The taller Ra'zac walked over to Roran yanking his blade, the same blade that had been in Brom's side, out of its sheath. As the ra'zac lifted his arm to strike Roran the terrible screech of a lethrblaka was heard. As the ra'zac jerked there heads in surprise there breathe suddenly stopped effecting Eragon. He took this opportunity to fling the taller Ra'zac into a wall and then killed the smaller Ra'zac with the murmur of a word. Eragon planned on making this as painful as possible for the taller Ra'zac. Eragon then uttered a word to knock the demon unconscious.

…888...

Roran took advantage of the moment to retrieve his hammer, welcoming the comfortable weight.  
When the Ra'zac had awakened hours later, Eragon quickly held him in place and said firmly, "We have some questions for you to answer, where is Katrina?!"  
"Ssshe has been taken to King Galbatorix. You cannot sssave her."  
"Shut your mouth, you snake. I will kill you here and now. Roran said angrily.

Roran raised his hammer to crush the Ra'zac in the chest, right in the heart, and the Ra'zac smiled. It was a small smile, enough to avoid Roran's and Eragon's gaze. The Ra'zac countered Eragon's spell with a few indecipherable words but it was strong enough to send Eragon to his knees. Roran ran to Eragon forgetting about the Ra'zac. Eragon could've withstood the onslaught if he had been receiving help from Saphira.  
_"How did he do that? Brom told me that the Ra'zac couldn't do magic!" _Eragon asked Saphira.  
She didn't answer.  
All Saphira said was "Little one, are you alright?"  
Saphira was very worried about Eragon considering he was in the Ra'zac's lair with no weapon and was now tired. Eragon didn't answer and this worried Saphira even more.   
"I said you couldn't sssave her and now look where you are, at your knees barely conscience. Perfect for captivity. King Galbatorix will be quite pleasssed with me."

"Oh no you don't!" Roran said picking up his hammer once again.  
"It's time to end this." said Roran.  
The Ra'zac drew his blade as well and they started a duel, a duel which Roran refused to lose no matter how powerful the Ra'zac was. He was not about to let Eragon and Saphira be taken away, much less lose Katrina so close to marriage. No, Roran couldn't lose but he started wondering if he made the right choice. The biggest prize rested on this battle-the fate of Alagaesia's last hope… and Katrina.

The Ra'zac swung for his leg but was blocked by Roran's hammer. No matter how hard and fast Roran swung his hammer the Ra'zac always blocked him.  
The Ra'zac said "I have had enough playing gamesss with you."  
He then stabbed Roran through the gut. Roran fell to the ground soundlessly. All Eragon could do was watch as his cousin fell. Eragon felt a burning sensation throughout his body as he did long ago when he first used magic. Eragon said the same word that he had used many times before "_Brisingr_!" A wave of flames erupted from his hand smiting the Ra'zac where he stood.

The Ra'zac fell writhing to the ground, covered in flames. Eragon wasted no time with it, he felt naught but worry for his cousin, satisfaction could wait, his brother needed him. Eragon looked down at Roran for a split second, he knew that it would almost, if not kill him to heal Roran now, but he would try.  
Eragon knelt beside Roran and laid his hand bearing the Gedwey Ignaisia upon Roron's forehead, and said _"Atra ono hlaupa fratyr helgrind, Eka skolir ono, Atra ono waise heill!"_

The drain on Eragon was immediate and immense, he gasped as his energy drained from him. The blade of the Ra'zac fell from Roran's gut as the wound healed, light from Eragon's hand drifted down over the gash in Roran's side, the blood congealed and clotted, and Roran cried out in pain as the perforated organs began to re-arrange and close. The lines of muscle on Roran's stomach began to knit together fiber by fiber the wound was closing, life was returning to Roran as quickly as it was deserting Eragon.  
_"Eragon! You must stop! Roran is strong, he can recover now! Don't sacrifice yourself needlessly!" _yelled Saphira, great concern emanated in her voice.  
_"Saphira... you don't understand... I can't, I just can't let anything happen to him, he is my brother, I got him here, and from my hasty actions, he is wounded... it is my job to get him out."_  
Eragon's mind was set, he would heal Roran, there is no choice about it, heal his cousin... or die in the process.  
Saphira recognized Eragon's conviction, she couldn't stop him.  
_"Then... allow me to assist you in your endeavor..."_  
_No, Saphira, you know how weakening this spell is, Oromis warned me of its dreadful cost of energy and I won't let it affect... and possibly kill you!"_  
Saphira snorted in amusement, his attempts were futile, and he knew it, she would help him no matter what the cost.

Eragon lowered his head; spots were beginning to appear in his eyesight, floating in front of him, the first sign of exhaustion.

Still he wouldn't let up.

His limbs were quivering as Saphira flew over the heights of helgrind towards him and his cousin.

Still he wouldn't let up

Saphira landed heavily next to Eragon.

Still he wouldn't let up

"_I'm here little one."  
"I'm...glad, but... I ... won't ...let ... You ... Die ... For ... me..."  
_It was costing Eragon far too much to communicate with Saphira. Saphira would help him, even is she had to force it upon him. She easily broke down the exhausted Eragon's defenses, and sent her energy flowing into him. Eragon sat up a little straighter, his limbs stopped quivering. Nearly done.

Roran stirred. His wound was almost healed, he had lost blood, but transmuting such an important fluid out of air was far too draining. Roran would have to deal with that on his own. Roran was pale, but he was conscious and alive. The last blemish stitched itself up. The job was done.

…888...

See you all in a week!


End file.
